Hoodie x Reader You're D-Different
by BlueWingedButterfly101
Summary: This is a type of Love story between You, sweet baybay, and the creepypasta known as Hoodie from Marble Hornets. That will go unused though. It contains Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Jeff The Killer, Jane the Killer (maybe), Smile Dog, Sally, Ben DROWNED, Masky, and maybe more. I'm not sure. This might get a little dirty. Anyways, enjoy. Any feedback is good feedback. ThNx Lovelies! cx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting...

(H/C: Your hair color. E/C: Your eye color. H/L: your hair length. Y/N: Your name. F/S: favourite scent. F/C: Favourite color, etc.)

"How was the last day of school, Y/N?" Your mom asked as you walked inside. "Just glad it was the last..." You said as you threw your backpack on the table and went upstairs to your room. As always, your day ended horribly. For the third time this week (and last until school started again), all your stuff was vandalized with words such as "Whore", "Fat Ass", "Skank", and "Bitch". You shook your head at the thoughts, sending your H/L, H/C hair flying everywhere.

You ran upstairs and buried your face in your Hello Kitty pillow, weeping. You always asked yourself "Why Me? Why was I chosen to go through hell like this?" Over and Over again until you come to the assumption that you're worthless. You sighed, all cried out. Stripping off your dark gray skinny jeans, white Pierce The Veil t-shirt, black Vans, and black hoodie, you started the water to the shower. You sat there, exposed, waiting for the water to get hot so you could wash away all your shame at being who you are. You thought Always told me to be myself... how can I be myself when I don't even accept who I am? Sighing for the ump-teenth time today, you got in the shower, sprawling out in the tub. You started crying again, your black make-up smearing even more. The steam rising from your cold body as the scalding water hit it, rising as if shame had taken a physical form and was finally ascending from your so called "tainted" skin. You gently rubbed your wrist, surveyed the old and not-so-old scars. You always wished you didn't have the sickeningly sweet addiction of self-harming. "Why?" You said aloud, voice shaky with misery. You slammed your head against the shower wall, screaming "WHY!?" Again, you slammed your head against the wall, over and over until your scalp felt kinda numb and you went dizzy. You tried to stand up, stumbling a bit before you were upright. You washed your hair with F/S scented shampoo and bathed. You stepped out and noticed a note on your mirror. It had an odd symbol on it, a circle with an rather large "X" slashed across it. You tilted your head in confusion, a habit you've had for as long as you could remember. "Hmmm..." You flipped it over and tried to read it. All you could make out was "No Eyes". You shivered.

Really Creepy.

As you got dressed in simple sweat pants and a t-shirt, you recieved a text from an unknown number. "8 Pages. Collect All. Never Stop Recording. The Game has started."

Your eyes widened and you immediately looked out of your window and noticed what appeared to be an extremely tall man in a black suit... without a face, with black tendrils spewing from its back. As soon as you blinked, he was gone. You ran downstairs with your phone on record and out the back door to search for the man, to no avail. You noticed another note, written in weird writing with a strange picture. Of a man with no face and black tentacles. It read "Can't Run". You looked around, horrified. Rubbing you E/C eyes, you looked around. Looking towards your 3 acres of forest behind your house, You noticed something white. You ran towards it, thinking it could be another note, not noticing that your phone was hazing up.

**_"Oh God. Maybe if I get all the notes, that thing will leave me alone." _**You thought, snatching the piece of paper off the tree. You counted three. "Good. Five to go."

You turned around and noticed your phone was going insane with static. You screamed. It was right behind you. You held up the note with the Circle and X and the thing suddenly vanished.

Your already frantic breathing was even faster as you quickly looked around for another note. You ran straightforward, praying to God you find one. You found yet another note, 4 more to go. It depicted a wooden shack, to which your phone started hazing up. You looked up from the note and noticed night had fallen. You got tears in your pretty E/C eyes but rubbed them away, running away from the wooden shack in the distance. You ran for quite a bit, stopping in the middle of a clearing. On a rock near a small creek, you grabbed another note, realizing your phone was hazing up once again. Hot tears stung your eyes as you cried for joy. Another symbol note. You quickly gathered up all you had, 5. Only 3 to go. You wiped your face again and sprinted back into the forest, aimlessly. You had no idea where else to look. Dreading it, you ran back towards the wooden shack, fear practically strangling you, closing off your windpipe so bad you couldn't breathe. You found two notes right across from each other, picturing a guy in mask and a guy with a hood on, your fear levels rising (if possible), thinking that that thing had partners. 7. More Static. You cried when u ran to the wooden shack, spotting the last, life-saving note on the door. You grabbed it and turned around, coming face to face with the thing and it's little hench people. Your phone went completely white and grey with static, making an obnoxious noise. You sighed, thinking it was hopeless. You looked the Tall Thing with the suit on in the... uh... face (?) and nodded. Breathlessly quiet, you said "I'm Ready."

The Creature, taken aback, retracted its tentacles and tilted its head to the left slightly. Tears of fear and confusion welled in your eyes as The Creature somewhat teleported away, leaving you with its partners. The two figures looked at each other, whispering what seemed like English. The one in the mask came a bit closer. "Masky."

Your eyes widened. "I am Masky." The person said, lightly touching his dark brown hair. Masky pointed towards the other person with the hood covering its face. "This is Hoodie." Masky said. The Hooded one came forward, hands behind his back, staring at the wet ground. You stared at them, terrified. You noticed a knife within Masky's jacket pocket. Figuring they had the same abilities as The Thing, you didn't dare make a run for it. Masky tapped Hoodie's shoulder and whispered something in his ear, making Hoodie giggle. You smiled, noticing Hoodie's laugh was rather cute.

**_WAIT! WHAT?! NO! NO! NO! STOP THINKING THAT! _**You thought to yourself. How could you possibly think that _monster's_ giggle was cute?

Masky stepped a bit too close to you, taking away what small personal space you had. He held the knife to your throat, causing you to gasp. "Come with us." You nodded, as if you had a choice. "Hoodie. Get her other side." Hoodie did as he was told, hesitantly grabbing your arm. They led you deeper into the woods, Masky being a bit forceful, Hoodie being gentle. He kept his gaze downward, as did you. You were so horrified you couldn't see straight. You wondered where they were taking you and more importantly, when they were going to kill you.

As you three rounded a corner, you came upon the most beautiful and most enormous mansion you've ever seen. Rustic and ancient looking, it gave off a rather Halloween-ish vibe, along with a bit fear provoking.

Masky led you into the front door of the gorgeous, palace-like residence. A teenage-looking boy with paper white skin, jet-black hair, and a slit mouth looked at you as he sat on the couch with a guy in a blue mask with black goo dripping from the sockets, they both struck fear into you as they gave you weird looks. "M-Master? W-we have th-the girl." Said a soft, quiet voice that did in fact belong to Hoodie. You smiled, but caught yourself.

You were shaking so bad, the knife had already nicked your neck over six times, you had no idea what was going on, who these horrifying people were or why you weren't dead yet. The Man in The Black Suit came towards you and looked you in the eyes. In a businessman-like and professional voice, he said "Good. Show her around. Let her meet everyone." He then went into a room connected to the living room, leaving you there with the... _**Monsters**_.

Masky took the knife away from your throat, but kept a firm grip on your forearm. Masky pointed to the guy with the diced up, white face and black hair. "That's Jeff. Jeff The Killer. He's y'know... a killer." The guy stood up and flashed a grin at you. You noticed he didn't blink, but as you looked a bit closer, you noticed he couldn't blink. He had no eye lids. He wore a white hoodie, stained with what looked like blood, black skinny jeans and black Chuck Taylors.

Masky led you towards the man with the blue mask and black goo spilling eye sockets. "This is Eyeless Jack. He likes kidneys." Eyeless Jack stood up and lightly lifted your hand to his mouth and kissed it. You couldn't help but blush. As Eyeless Jack asked you your named, a short little boy with blonde hair dressed like Link from the Legends of Zelda, slid down the huge spiral stair case to the living room.

Masky seemed a bit annoyed as the Link look-a-like came up and said "Who's the babe?" Masky scoffed at Little Link. "That's a mutant." Masky said to you, grinning. Little Link yelled and stamped his foot. "Maaasskyyy!" He whined. Masky groaned and rolled his eyes again. "I meant Ben. He's a geek." Ben stuck out his tongue and went to sit on the couch to watch what sounded like cartoons with the others. You nodded like you knew the situation. Then you felt something hug your legs. You looked down and saw an adorable little girl wearing a dirty pink nightgown. She had blood on her too but it looked as if it was her own, you were a little concerned but brushed it off, thinking it doesn't hurt, seeing as though Mr. Jeff was sliced and diced all over. She was squeezing your legs and grinning ear to ear. "This is Princess Sally, " Masky smiled as he said "But we just call her Sally."

Little Sally looked up at you. "I like her Masky. She's pretty." You smiled at the little girl and watched her as she ran to sit in Eyeless Jack's lap. Sally made a clicking noise with her mouth and you heard the patter of dog feet. Masky pointed towards the dog with the demented smirk. "That's Smile Dog." Your eyes widened, remembering your friend Alicia had sent you the email with that dog's picture. As you looked at all the people there, You noticed Masky had let go of you, but the eyes (or eye places) of all these people... Monsters were boring into your soul. You didn't dare move. You saw a man come from the kitchen wearing all black and white with a swirly cone for a nose. He had matted dark hair and looked at you like he wanted to eat you, unlike the curious stares from the others. Masky piped up. "That's Laughing Jack. He is **twisted." **Laughing Jack cackled loudly and demon-like when Masky finished. He sat down on the arm of the fluffy couch and continued to look at you like you look at cake.

"Hoodie, you want to show her around? I wanna see if Tom finally catches Jerry in this one." Masky said as he went to go sit with Jeff. Hoodie only nodded slightly. You looked at him, terror easily draining your face of all color. Hoodie started walking towards the dining room. "Th-this is the k-kitchen and dining room." He stuttered. He walked towards the man in the suit who was baking what seemed like cheesecake. "Th-this is Master." Hoodie said as he looked towards the creature. "Slenderman. Just call me Slenderman. Would you like some?" He said, pulling the cake pan out of the oven. You shook your head, still shaking. Hoodie then took you towards the stairs.

After what seemed like forever going up the stairs, you stopped at a room with a black door with the same symbol as the notes on it. "That's Master's room. N-Never go in t-there. off Lim-mmits." Hoodie said pointing towards it.

"Hoodie?" you said, voice shaky with fear. "Y-yes?" He answered, turning back to look at you. You thought long and hard about what you wanted to say but decided to ask a simple question. "What are you and all the others...?" You looked him into the red spots that you assumed were his eyes. " A c-creepypasta. We're a-all creepypastas." He somewhat smiled at you, the thin red line turning upwards a bit within his hood. You tried to fake a smile, horror filling your heart.

As Hoodie showed you around, his stuttering only got worse. If you didn't know any better, you would have thought he was nervous. He then took you to a small door that led to a balcony. As you two went through it, you noticed how gorgeous the night sky was at this time, the stars shining dimly as the sun set, the orang-red of the sky fading to faint pinks and purples and then into indigo. "Wow..." You said airily as you leaned against the railing, taking in the magnificence. "It's beautiful."

"L-like you." Hoodie said as he sat down. He immediately put his hand to his face and started apologizing. "I-I'm s-s-so sor-rry! P-please d-d-don't be m-mad!" He pleaded, his voice cracking. You looked at him kindly and, unbelieveably, gave him a hug. "Of course not, Hoodie. Thank you. That was very sweet." You were blushing and decided to flash him a smile to calm him down. As far as you could tell, he smiled back at you. "M-miss? M-May I ask y-your name?" He looked towards you, voice still a bit shaky. "My name is Y/N."

He smiled as he leaned over the railing next to you. "I-I'm Hoodie. But y-you prob-bably know that alr-ready." He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm s-sorry." He said, disappointment thick on the words.

"For what, Hoodie?" You asked, genuinely concerned about the young man.

"M-my stuttering. I-I can't h-help it... I'm s-so sorry." He honestly looked and sounded ashamed of this.

"Oh, Hoodie. Don't be embarassed. I think it's cute." You smiled at the poor guy and put your arm around him in an attempt to make him feel better. He lifted his head from his hands and looked at you curiously. "You d-do?"

You smiled and hugged him again. "Yes. It's adorable, Hoodie." He grinned at you, beaming. "Y-you're really c-cool, Y/N. Thank y-you." He giggled and then put his hand to his mouth to keep from smiling.

"Hoodie? Why did you and Masky take me here?" you asked, placing your hand on his. He instantly tensed up. You took your hand away, eyes wide with fear. "O-Oh! I-I'm sorry. I j-just... haven't b-been touched... b-by a human l-like that... you know... wi-without it c-causing harm..." He was obviously embarrassed. You noticed he put his hand back down, a bit closer to yours. You smiled and put your hand back on his.

"Master th-thinks you're d-different. He th-thought it was o-odd that you w-were so... O-okay with dying like that. He hon-nestly thinks you are different from all the g-girls that think their life is s-so horrible. He had b-been watching you for so long and kept finding out n-n-new and interesting things ab-bout you, he never let a-a human live this lo-long without him making an att-tack. " Hoodie explained.

You pondered overthis, thinking it was absolutely terrifying that Slenderman was watching you. What a creep! You thought about how much you wanted to run away right now but Hoodie's sweet, shy, and quiet demeanor kept you there, somehow. "Wow... Don't I feel special?" You said sarcastically, smiling a bit.

"Y-You are. Y-you're the 1st human I-I've ever met that d-didn't autom-matically run away from me..." He said quietly. You noticed the shame in his voice and it made you want to hug and kiss and cuddle- **WAIT WAIT WAIT! NO! **You thought. You couldn't help it though. He was a nice guy, or appeared to be, but at least he wasn't going to kill you. Right?

"Don't worry, Hoodie. I wouldn't run away from you. You're actually kinda nice." You gave him a small smile.

"M-Masky is nice too. D-don't tell him I t-told you this, b-but he said you're hot." Hoodie giggled. You smiled at his girlish laugh, it was adorable.

"You and Masky partners?"

"Y-yeah. W-we're proxies."

"Explain. I'm new to creepypasta-ness."

"Well... B-basically we do all o-of Master's d-d-dirty work. We des-stroy evidence of The Hunt, k-kill witnesses, h-help him, and we're u-under his control. It isn't sl-slavery, but we c-can't leave... Or we'd d-d-die. Master would kill us." He explained to me, trying to make it sound nonchalant. I sighed, thinking that Hoodie was too sweet of a soul to be a "Proxy" or whatever.

"That really sucks. Does S-Slenderman want _me_ to be a Proxy?" You questioned, a little scared at saying the creature's name as if it was Voldemort from Harry Potter.

"I-I don't know. I-I'm s-sorry." Hoodie answered softly.

You noticed a slight fog was starting to develop and it made it kind of creepy to sit out there. Hoodie must've noticed because he lightly (and hesitantly) touched your shoulder and stood up. As he helped you up, you couldn't help but give a silly grin. He was so polite. You thought it was kind of sweet. As you two went through the door, he brought you downstairs. You sat down next to him as The Slenderman served you and the other creepypastas dinner. You all ate in silence, except for Jeff and Ben who kept flicking food at each other and giving each other glares. It was actually extremely funny and you couldn't help but chuckle at their banter.

After dinner, Hoodie led you to your designated room. "You d-don't mind sleeping w-with Sally, right Y/N?" He asked. "'Cause I c-can let you s-sleep in my b-bedroom."

You smiled. "No, it's fine Hoodie. Thank you though." He opened the door for you and you walked in, surveying the scene. You noticed how cute the room was; Little pink ponies, dolls, unicorns, rainbows, the normality of a 6-year-old's room. You grinned, this is exactly how your room used to look like. Then your smile faded. It looked like this before everything went to shit... before your dad died, before those kids discovered you existed, before the set out to make your life a living hell. You quickly dismissed the thoughts, not wanting to have a break down in front of anyone. You looked at Hoodie, who was standing in the doorway. You went over to him and embraced him quickly. "Goodnight Hoodie." You said softly. You noticed how nervous he was and smiled. "G-g-goodn-night t-to y-y-you too, Y-Y/N."


	2. Chapter 2

He said quickly, smiling to cover up his embarrassment. You smiled as he closed the door. That smile turned into a devilish grin after you noticed the window. 'They all think I'm gonna stay here? HA! FUQ DAT!' You thought to yourself. You grabbed the bed sheets from both beds, Sally's whereabouts crossing your mind only once, and tied them all together trying to make a type of rope. You unlatched the window and made sure the bed sheet rope touched the ground. As you tied the make-shift rope to a sturdy surface, you heard the door open. "Do not even dare, Miss Y/N. You wouldn't survive, dear." Said The Slenderman as he walked towards you, eerily silent. You started shaking. "Please Mr. Slenderman. Let me go. Let me be free. I just... I don't want to die like this... at the hands of some pscychopaths. If you're going to kill me, do it now. Don't make me wait it out and live in fear until you do. Do it quick. Please." You pleaded, tears in your eyes. You watched as Slenderman chuckled. "You are an odd one, Y/N. I think you'll do well here." He said as he started to untie the bed sheets. You looked at him, confusion clearly present on your face. He sighed. "I should explain." "Creepypastas are real. I am aware that Proxy 424, or 'Hoodie', has explained it to you. Yes?" You shook your head. "Well then. Creepypastas are, essentially, internet horror stories, passed around on forums and other sites to disturb and... frighten readers. The name "Creepypasta" comes from the word "copypasta", an internet slang term for a block of text that gets copied and pasted over and over again from website to website. Creepypastas are sometimes supplemented with pictures, audio and/or video footage related to the story, typically with gory, distorted, or otherwise shocking content... But people do not know we are actual living organisms. We live, breathe, eat, and otherwise carry out normal human functions... but we kill. Most of us, anyway. I eat humans, for it is the only thing that satisfies me. Jeff kills because he lost his grip with reality. Eyeless Jack just really likes kidneys, SmileDog just likes scaring people, Sally wants to play, Proxies 423 and 424 do my bidding, Ben is a bit of a vengeful young man who haunts through video games and electronics, and there's many more of us. Most of us live here, in the Slender Mansion, for the majority of our time. Humans cannot see the mansion... Only very unique, I dare say, beings can see it. You came in without a problem, Dear. And to add something, your acceptance of death and The World Beyond is greater than I've ever felt. I don't say 'seen' because I didn't see your diversity... I felt it. I sensed something... in you... that I have never sensed with another human being nor creepypasta. I have taken you here because I believe you have potential and I also believe you'll be a perfect Creepypasta but you cannot go back to your normal life... You will seperated from what little family you have and friends... And if you do not wish to, you may leave. But you will have no recollection of any of this or any of us... You will return to your normal, dull life with all of those heathens who constantly give you grief. I can give you some time to decide. Your mother, Mrs. (Mom's name), is not to be worried about. She was informed that you are at a friend's house and will be staying there for about 2 weeks. I hope you take both choices into consideration." Slenderman said as he stood up and walked towards the door. You pondered over it, like he said. On one hand, you wanted to stay with your mother and the little friends you had and on the other, you wanted it all to end. All of the bullying, the bullies, the bullies' lives... You caught yourself thinking about tormenting those who torment you but instead of words you were using weapons... This wasn't the 1st time you thought about killing someone but when you did, you always brushed away the thoughts. Thinking you were crazy. But this time... this was different... It felt good to picture slitting their throats, hearing them fall to the ground screaming, clutching their wound, and watching them bleed out and die... painfully and slowly. You grinned fiendishly. Then a small, high-pitched voice in the back of your mind whispered "No." You thought about what you were doing, having a small tinge of guilt. But the opportunity that had been offered... it sparked something, a little bitty flame was steadily gorwing inside you... the burning flame of desire... of...of Bloodlust. You couldn't take it anymore, you HAD to see, smell, taste blood. 


	3. Chapter 3

You ran into the bathroom in the room searching for a razor blade. You bit your lip and started grinding your teeth when you couldn't find one. You looked in every single nook and cranny but then you saw it: A medium-sized, crooked dagger on the top shelf. You grabbed it down, looking it over hungrily. You shakily pointed it at your wrist and prodded the soft skin with the sharp tip of the knife. Your already big E/C eyes got even bigger as you watched a small dot of blood form on your skin. You slowly slid the blade down, slitting the fragile tissue. You were entertained as the blood came rushing out of the thin cut, spewing over your arm and onto the white bathroom floor. It staind the porcelain surface, drenching it in the warm, dark liquid. You smiled and licked the blood off of the dagger, cutting your tongue slightly. You couldn't quite get enough of seeing blood. It was so fascinating the way it dripped and fell onto the floor, the vital essence of life itself... slowly draining... You sighed happily, the bloodlust dying down. You leaned against the sink counter, solace washing over your entire body. Your conscience drifted into the farest corners of your mind, where all your deepest darkest desires hide from reality, where fantasy and Real Life meet and turn into the faded and distorted line of sanity and insanity. You didn't know it, but you were slowly making your way into the world of make-believe and imagination... away from the world of reason and facts into the cavernous miseries yet beautiful dillusions of the Human Mind. You were losing grip... Falling so slowly it seemed as if time had froze... "...I am not sur- Wait! She's up! Hello, Y/N." Said a very professional voice. You squinted your eyes in the bright room, looking at the faceless man above you. You felt a bit dizzy as if you were playing the childish game of spinning around until you get sick. You were tired as well. "S-Slenderman?" You questioned. "Yes, Dear?" He answered. "Where... Where am I?" You asked, trying to sit up. "In the basement. Or... the infirmary... as the others call it." He said ashe gave a small chuckle. You looked around, taking in the pure white walls, white ceilings and the... white floor. Instantly, everything came flooding back to you. The thoughts of homicide, the bloody dagger, the slit up arm. You immediately looked at your arm. It was rather pale-ish, along with the rest of your skin, and it was bandaged profusely. All the little emotions came running back to you, causing your head to hurt. "Slenderman, what did I do?" You asked, clutching your head with your uninjured arm. "You cut up your arm. I'd never seen so much blood come from 3 little cuts. If it wasn't for Proxy 424, you wouldn't died." He explained, sounding a bit worried. *Hoodie? How did he help me?* You thought to yourself. "What?" You interrogated. "Proxy 424, Hoodie, came into the room to... give you something... and he saw a pool of blood staining the carpet. He went into the bathroom and spotted you, drenched in your own plasma, and screamed. Almost everyone came to see what happened, but before we got half way up the stairs, he was carrying you here. It was such a sight, it made Masky weep. I teared up a bit myself but... no eyes. He laid you down, hooked you up, and cried. He's outside the door if you'd like to see him. " He informed you, lightly touching your bandages. You shook your head, wanting a moment alone to gather up your thoughts. Slenderman nodded slightly and left you to yourself. You sighed, feeling ashamed of yourself. You looked down at your arm again, guilt hitting you even harder this time around. Your eyes had tears in them. You just let them out, no one here to see them anyways. After a while, you stopped crying and thought about what you had done and what you were gonna do next. The someone walked in. Your eyes widened a bit, not realized who it was. "Are y-you alright, Y/N?" asked a small, sweet voice. You knew it was Hoodie from the stuttering but... he didn't look the same... You didn't see the little bit of red in his hood... It was removed. It was a mask the whole time. "Hoodie, where's your mask?" You asked. You noticed the distraught look on his face and then the tears in his beautiful bright green eyes. He blushed and covered his face. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I-I know I'm u-ugly..." He stammered. You smiled at him weakly. "No... No, of course not. You're really cute, Hoodie. I love the color of your eyes." He blushed even more and removed his hands. "Th-thank you." He smiled. "Are y-you ok? I-I hope y-you are. I c-c-couldn't b-bare the b-burden if y-you were hurt." He said, staring at the floor. "I'm fine. Just lost a bit of blood, that's all. " You explained, trying to comfort him. He smiled at you, but not the kind of happy smile like usually. It was a small, sad smile. The blush remained on his flawless skin. You couldn't help but stare into the gorgeous emerald depths of his magnficent eyes. "Y-Y/N? Why a-a-are you st-staring at me?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. You realized what you were doing and started to blush. "I'm sorry. You have such pretty eyes." You said as you gave him a wide grin. He turned 50 shades of red and buried his face and huge smile in his hands. "Th-thank you." He squeaked. You studied him carefully, taking in every inch of the young man before you. He was about 2 inches taller than you, slightly longer than normal jet-black hair, average to slightly muscular build, perfect pale white skin, those... eyes, and wore a dark orange jacket, black-ish grey skinny jeans, and grey Vans. He was rather attractive, what with his dark hair in his face, cute nose, full lips and and long, almost girlish, eyelashes. He looked up at you. "Y-Y/N... are y-you s-sure you're okay? I-I'm reall-ly worried ab-bout you... s-seeing you all c-cut up and bloody just... I-I'm sorry. I s-sound like a baby." He said, shame in the words he spoke so softly. "No you don't. It's flattering that you're worried about me, Hoodie. Slenderman told me what you did... It was so sweet. I was a little worried I scared you, to be honest." You said, trying to spill comforting words. "N-No... you did n-nothing w-wrong, Y/N. You're perfect." He told you, looking deeply into your E/C eyes. You couldn't look away and it seemed like he couldn't either. You noticed his bottom lip tremble. You felt so... you couldn't even describe the way you felt at this moment... you felt, well, close... but not to the stunning young man beside you, to Heaven. You wanted to weep, to scream, to smile, to laugh, and to start singing right then and there but you couldn't. You couldn't do anything but sit there and gaze into the hollow yet filled, light yet dark, Hellish yet... Heavenly orbs that Hoodie possessed. You didn't notice until your faces were only inches apart. You kept looking into the killer's eyes until your lips were only a hair's width apart. You shut your eyes slowly as you felt his soft, wet lips on yours, leading you into a world of utter enjoyment of... bliss. 


	4. Chapter 4

The kiss was everything you hoped for it to be. Sweet, long and drawn out, butterfly-giving, and... just perfect. It was unlike anything you ever did before... Again, perfect. But... then He pulled away quickly, making you want to weep that that wonderful moment was over. "O-Oh My G-God! I-I'm sorry, Y/N! P-p-please dont be-be m-mad at me-ee!" He wailed, then cupped his mouth. "I d-didn't mean-n to yell..." He said barely audible. You looked at him sweetly. "Hoodie," you whispered kindly "I loved it." You grinned at him, your eyes shining beautiful e/c rays at him. You saw him blush and that made your smile even wider. "Y-you... you did?" He asked sheepishly, his hands held behind his back. "Y-Y/N? Can I t-tell you a s-s-secret?" He asked, his eyes downcast. "Of course." You said, looking up at him. "Th-that was m-m-my first..." He said, his quiet voice weighed down by the embarrassment. You gave him a small smile. "Mine too." He gasped. "But a g-girl as pretty a-as you should-d've had her first k-kiss alr-ready." He said as he smiled at you beautifully. "Oh, Hoodie..." You said, flicking your wrist like a posh movie star. He giggled. "I-It's the truth." He said, biting his cherry colored lip. You wanted to kiss him again so badly. He rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I-I should get out o-of h-here... I'm pr-probably ann-nnoying you..." He said, his little smile fading. You let your grin fall as well. "You do need sleep, Hoodie. I do too." You said as you watched the boy figit nervously. "O-ok. You're right. We b-both n-need sleep..." He said. You were startled to feel those soft lips abruptly placed upon your again. But you let the feeling sink in, causing you to close your eyes in enjoyment. It felt like forever kissing him... his soft, slightly candy-tasting lips on your pale, most likely blood-flavored ones. You didn't care. You never felt so special before, you wanted this moment to last forver. However, it ended as abruptly as it started. Hoodie looked at you as you opened your eyes, his emerald eyes staring straight into yours. You gave him a grin to show him his little kisses were perfect. He smiled at you. "Goodnight, Y/N." "Goodnight Hoodie. Will you come and see me tomorrow?" You asked, batting your eyes (although not on purpose). "O-Of course I will." With a smile and a little bit of a lingering gaze, he left you to your thoughts. You immediately sighed with happiness. Then you caught yourself. NO! YOU K-KISSED A SERIAL KILLER, Y/N! WHAT THE FUCK!? A SERIAL KILLER?! An incredibly sweet, nice, cute, and shy serial killer... UGH! You thought to yourself... You couldnt believe it but... you realized you were falling for him, his charm and sweet sensibilties... stunning green eyes, perfect skin, medium black hair... FUCK. 


	5. Chapter 5

You sighed... thinking it was completely hopeless. Surely these crazy people were going to kill you soon or you'd get sick or something. You shook your head slowly, disappointed in the situation, in yourself. You thought about all the events of the previous couple hours. You wondered if you'd ever see daylight again, if you'd ever see your mom again. Tears came to your eyes, remembering all the things you used to do with your mom. You couldn't get one particular thing off your mind though... the day she told you that you were gonna have a little brother.

She went up to you, so very excited, a grin plastered on her gorgeous face. Her (Mom's hair colour) hair going every where. "Honey! Guess what?!" She cheered. You tried to ask what but she beat you to the punch. "I'm pregnant! And it's a boy!" She squealed happily, you father by her side grinning from ear to ear. You were so happy. Finally! You weren't gonna be an only child anymore! The next couple weeks after that, you, your mom, and your dad all went shopping for baby stuff. It was fun, laughing with your mom at how ridiculously small the baby booties were and grinning at the cute sayings on the tiny onesies. Your dad was so obssessed with having enough diapers he didn't notice all the cute little baby things that you and your beloved mother adored.

It was fantastic bonding with your mom but two weeks after your rambunctious escapades for children's apparel, you noticed your mom came back from her ultrasound screening with a heart broken expression on her face... lingering in the normally bubbly air around her causing the atmosphere to go from a light, happy blue to a deep, dark grey. "Mom? You ok? You had asked her, getting up from the couch. She shook her head, then bolted into her bedroom. You looked at your dad, confused. He sighed and whispered "We lost him." You got tears in your eyes and started to break down. You ran to your room, put on your "Rainy Day" music, and weeped for the loss of a life that never got the chance to live. As you thought about this, you realized you were crying.

You let the tears come thinking it might give you closure. Then it hit you. You almost died. You could have died cutting your armopen like that. You had never felt more alive. You instantly got extremely jittery, barely able to keep yourself from bouncing.

Your heart was racing and the thin line that you metaphorically "stepped a toe over", was now officially crossed. Your E/C eyes weren't their normal colour, they had turned to a deep, haunting grey-ish black. You were grinding the top row of your teeth into your bottom lip, but then you tasted that obscenely tantalizing rush of blood in your mouth as you broke the skin on you lip. "Oh my God..." You sighed in pleasure. You bit your lip harder, trying to make it spew more of the sticky, smooth liquid. You kept sawing into your lips with your sharp teeth then you felt a suddenly, abrupt release. You were instantly calmed.

You looked around, the lights went out. The fear struck you. Your breathing quickened as you probed the darkness with your horrified eyes. "Is someone there?" You called out. You heard a terrifying snicker. You called out again. "You sick fuck. Are you trying to scare me?" You said this with the utmost confidence. You felt the air grow cold and a sharp, low growl pierce through the air. You sat on your hospital bed, undettered. "I'm not afraid of you... Jeff." You purred his name and drew out the "e" sound. "Hm. Figured out it was me, didn't you, princess?" He sneered at you, appearing from the dark into the faint light of your moniter. You smirked. "I'm not dumb. Your the only one here who wants to see my blood on your blades." You retorted calmly. "Bitch. You're so right. As soon as your sexy little ass walked through the door, I knew I wanted to mutilate and dismember your gorgeous body. How in the hell did you figure it out, genius?" He mocked you with sweet words said in a rude tone. You smirked again. "Slenderman believes I'm different, Eyeless Jack is too sweet, Masky can't hurt Hoodie, Hoodie is crushing on me, Sally is a little girl, and God knows SmileDog can't murder someone. That leaves you, Jeffrey." You purred his name again, noticing that his bottom lip trembled. "Well, Y/N... Why don't I rip out your IVs and you take off that hospital gown for me?" He gave you a weird look, biting his lip. You mockingly laughed. "Wow. Such a... perverted little shit, aren't you?" You scoffed. He gave you a dirty look and walked a bit closer to you, playing with his knife pococurantly. "Why don't I put this through your throat? That'll shut your smart ass up." He said, narrowing his eyes at you. You smiled at him, not a smirk either. You grinned. "Go ahead." You taunted. In an insant, he had a sharp blade to your throat, holding your head up by your H/L, H/C. You noticed how heavy his breath reeked of cheap beer and cigarettes. You squeaked. "Ha. Making noises for me already, Y/N?" He commented snidely. "J-Jeff." You choked out. He again made a rude and perverted comment. You sighed, closed your eyes and let yourself go limp. He let go of your hair and took away the knife. "Submissive. I like it." He smirked at you. "I'll be around, Sweetheart," He grabbed your chin with his hand, your lips barely an inch apart. "Don't expect me to play nice." He whispered. With that, he went out the door, but not before turning on the lights and giving you a sly smirk. You looked around the room, only noticing a bit of blood on the floor.

You groaned loudly. "Perfect. Now I have a sweet murderer crush and a psychotic one who's crushing."


	6. Chapter 6

You then drifted off into a dreamless slumber, the cool air in the room fillling your lungs as you breathed in deeply.

The next morning, you were startled by a certain dog jumping onto your lap and licking your face. You looked up when you saw someone enter the room. "Hoodie..." You said airly as he walked towards your bed. "Master s-says you should be f-fine later tod-day.." He grinned. You noticed he had his mask on. "Hoodie? Will you take off that God awful mask? You're so cute without it." You said, giggling softly. He looked hesitant at first, but with a little coaxing (and puppy dog eyes), you succeeded in seeing Hoodie's face.

You grinned as he blushed, his pale white features turning a soft, light pink. "I like you better without it, to be honest. Tell me, Why do you wear it?" You questioned him.

"To m-make sure my v-v-victims don't see my face a-and don't figure out my id-dentity." He explained, sitting at the foot of the hospital bed. You nodded. "Why do you kill people?"

"I-I don't want t-to...Master m-makes me..." He told you, his eyes downcast. Your head turned in consideration. You sat up and wrapped your arms around him. "It's alright, Hoodie. I don't blame you." He looked at you and smiled then he kissed your forehead. You made a silly half-grin, bearing your teeth. He giggle. "A-are you hungry o-or anything?" You shook your head. "Can I tell you something?" You queried, remembering the events of last night.

"A-anything, Y/N."

You smiled and explained your late night rendezvous with Jeff, making sure to pause to let the situation's explanation sink in.

You looked into his eyes. "Hoodie?" You called to him. He seemed off in another world, his lime green eyes turned a deep, forest green. As if a dark emotion was clouding them, causing them to sink into a deeper colour. You noticed his hands were clenched into fists. You gently put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down. You listened as he sighed.

"S-sorry, Y/N... I'm j-just **_really_** a-angry right now." He bit into his lip. "Hoodie..." You said softly. He looked at you briefly, smiled fakely, and left. Just like that.

You were a little concerned, but you brushed it off. Maybe he needed time to think. You pressed the Call Button and in an instant, Slenderman had appeared. "Yes, Y/N?" He answered you. "Can I go? All this drab white is driving me crazy- Crazier." You grinned at him.

"Lemme check your vitals." He said. You nodded. You watched as he checked all of the medical equipment, thinking he could be a licensed physician if he had a face and a degree. Everything looked so complicated to you; All the wires and tubes and various liquids. You continued to study him as he asked you a question. "So... what's goin' on between you and **_Hoodie_**." He asked, his voice high like he was mocking a teenage girl. You rolled your eyes as you laughed. "Well... nothing much. We've kissed though. He's mad 'cause of what Jeff did." You informed him.

"Oohhhhhh Girl!" Slenderman faked a ghetto girl voice. You could almost feel the grin he had. You couldn't help but laugh. "What did Jeff do?" He asked. For the 2nd time, you explained the situation. Slendy must've been thinking because he didn't answer you after a while. "Well... Hoodie gets jealous easy but he's too shy to show it. Maybe Jeff made him finally snap. Jeff adores making Hoodie mad. He does all sorts of horrid things to piss him off to the point where Hoodie will go on hisown killing spree...**_without Masky._** Jeff constantly calls him gay, a sissy, a baby or just tampers with his belongings. I remember him writing the word "Bitch" on Hoodie's forehead in a victim's blood while he slept... Jeff isn't really the nicest Pasta but... he's elusive and sneaky. Something some of us aren't." He told you, making gestures with his hands and tendrils. You grew angrier by the second, thinking about how someone could do that to such a sweet soul!

As you pondered over completely skinning Jeff and eating his innards, you and Slenderman noticed a loud bang coming from upstairs. "Stay." Slenderman ordered as you started to jump out of the bed. Your mind was racing, thinking that Hoodie was in a fight with Jeff. You had tears stinging your eyes as you stood up and rushed towards the door. You grabbed the knob and turned in, flinging the door to the side. You looked around and noticed the stairs. Your ran up them and came out into a room connected to the living room. You hid at the corner of the archway and peered at what made the commotion.

You couldn't believe your eyes. It was deserted all except for Jeff holding Hoodie up by the collar of his jacket against the railing of the stairs. You held your hand to your mouth as you gasped. You could hear Jeff threatening Hoodie.

"You th-th-think you can bring a **_human,_** l-let alone a **_girl_**, here without me having just a b-bit of f-f-f-fun?" Jeff mocked him. "And a girl as... what's the w-w-word? **_Stunning_**, as Y/N? HA! You thought wrong, dumbass. You came in here, **_threatenting_** to **_kill me?_**," He laughed maniacally. "No, Hoodie. Or should I say **_Brian?_** Maybe she'll lose interest in you, you pathetic and sorry excuse for a creepypasta, when she finds out **_you and Masky_** killed her dad!" He screeched the last three words... and as he did, your heart sank. You slid to the floor with a thud. You heard footsteps and saw Jeff walk around the corner.

"Well Damn! She heard! Oh Zalgo, HA!" Jeff fell to the floor, laughing and screaming insults at you and Hoodie. You watched as Jeff squirmed on the floor, tears pouring down your face. You couldn't quite see Hoodie jump on top of Jeff and hold a sharp blade to his throat. He stopped and everything went dead silent.

"I've had enough of you, **_Jeff_**." Hoodie growled. You noticed he didn't stutter. It struck fear into you. You backed away as Hoodie fiddled with Jeff's hair.

"What a shame that you had the little accident, Jeffrey. It seems almost... **_unfair_** to maim you and make you even more **_hideous_**." Hoodie chuckled lowly. Hoodie then began tracing Jeff's actual lips with the knife, causing him to bleed a little. Jeff was paralyzed. He didn't even breathe as Hoodie carved Jeff a new smile. The tears of loss earlier now turned into tears of concern for Jeff. You were shocked, utterly shocked. You didn't realize how... horrifying Hoodie could be.

Hoodie was grinning ear to ear as he cut Jeff's face but he stopped immediately when he noticed you, teary-eyed, shaking, and numb with fear. "Y/N!" He yelped. He got off Jeff, but as soon as he did, Jeff tackled him to the ground. Holding his knife with one hand and holding Hoodie down with the other, Jeff glared as he held the knife above Hoodie's adams apple. You screamed as you saw him plunge the blade down, almost in slow motion. But something stopped Jeff. It was a long, black tentacle holding back Jeff's wrist. You squealed with delight to see Slenderman hold Jeff up by the arm. He grabbed Hoodie as well.


	7. Chapter 7

"I HAVE HAD IT!" The tall man bellowed. "Everytime someone brings a girl here, someone has to injure, hurt, rape, or eat her! TO YOUR ROOMS." He ordered, a tone of seriousness in his professional voice. He dropped the two young men but they did nothing.

"NOW!" He screamed. Hoodie had tears in his eyes as he slowly walked up the stairs. Jeff, however, stayed put. **_He loves agging it on, doesn't he? _**You thought to yourself, still huddled in a corner. Slenderman grabbed Jeff by the neck tightly with a slithering tendril, making Jeff turn purple in a matter of seconds. "Now..." Hw growled as he slung Jeff into the staircase. Jeff gasped for air as he ran up the stairs.

You looked at Slenderman, your E/C eyes filled with confusion, sadness, and concern.

"Y/N... I think you should leave." Slenderman said slowly and reluctantly. Your eyes got wide. "B-Bu..."

"Just for a while, not forever. I promise, The need to get their heads on straight anyways, ok? I have your things ready. One minute." As he explained, he teleported somewhere. Seeing the coasy was clear, you ran up the stairs to Hoodie's room. You thought about busting in, but decided to knock instead. "I-I'm busy." Said a small, choked up voice. You slowly turned the handle.

"Hoodie..." You said softly.

He was wearing nothing but boxers and a purple left sock. You smiled a bit as he looked over at you but your smile faded when you saw the tears in his eyes. You noticed his left eye was swollen and his lip was the same way. You immediately rushed over to him, asking him **_way_** too many questions. He looked at you sadly. "Don't fr-fret, Princess. I'm f-fine." He said, shaking. You wanted to hug him tightly but feared you damage him far worse if you did.

"D-did you... go after Jeff?" You asked, lightly stroking his cheek with your hand. "Y-Yes. I was s-s-so mad. I c-couldn't help it... I'm-m sorry, Y/N." He bowed his head in shame. You put ur fingers under his head and gently lifted it.

"It's sweet what you did but... I have to go for a while, Hoodie." You told him. You watched as the sad man's face changed into a heart breakingkly blank stare...

"B-but... But why?" He questioned.

"I'm causing drama... And Slenderman thinks it'd be better. Don't worry... I can come back in a little while." You gave him a wear smile.

"But... I-I don't want you t-to... I'll m-miss you too much, Y/N." He pleaded, more tears filling into his emerald eyes, cause them to turn a darker, sadder green.

You sighed. "I'm sorry, Hoodie. I'll come back. I cross my heart and hope to die." After you said this, Hoodie slowly wrapped his arms around you as you sat on the bed together. He gently brushed through your hair, slowly, making sure not to pull it. You felt so very safe in the arms of a killer. It didn't make sense but right then, it didn't have to. Even if he did kill...

"Hoodie, before I go, tell me this: did you murder him? Did you really kill my dad?" Tears filled your eyes when you pulled away.

"Of c-course not. Jeff kn-knew you'd b-b-been listening and said th-that t-t-to hurt you. I promise." He hugged you tighter than he did earlier, leaving no space between the two of you.

It was all the proof you needed. You didn't think he'd lie to you, after all that you two had together... What **_did _**you have together? You wondered.

He must've read your mind. "I-I... Love you, Y/N."

You were so shocked you gasped aloud. "Hoodie... I-I...I Love you too." You said, tears of joy in your eyes. He kissed you deeply after you said the last syllable in "You". He must've been so delighted because all of the sadness on his beautiful face had been wiped away.

But it came rushing back when he realized you had to go. You hugged you again, not wanting to let go. You two looked towards the door when a knock interryptedthe beautifully blissful silence. Slenderman walked in and looked at you two. Both of you had tear-stained cheeks, puffy red eyes (one of Hoodie's turning slightly blue and black), and depressing looks of your faces.

Slendy sighed. The two of you reluctantly pulled apart and then reunited for one last kiss. Slenderman could feel the ache between the two of you parting but... it was for the best. With some clothes and other odds and ends in a string bag for you, Slendy took your hand and teleported you at the edge of the woods near your house.

It looked a little funny. The windows were dirty, one was broken, the grass hadn't been cut nor the hedges trimmed, and the car was gone. You instinctively knew something was up; you ran to the front door, it was ajar. You slowly looked around and noticed all the furniture was gone, even the carpeting had been pulled up. "Mom?" You called out. You ran up the stairs, thinking the worst. You checked every bedroom and bathroom, not finding anything but bare rooms and a few left over posters of boy bands and paintings. You went downstairs and looked to see if Slendy was still there, no. You turned around and sure enough, there he was. He looked a bit confused. You picked up the home phone, diconnected. You were frantic. You started freaking out and then you noticed a note on the coffee table.

**I KNOW **you know it's Mommy! **WHAT **WHAT! Iknow that **YOU **may be confused. I'm fine. I'm living with Aunt Lily**. **You **ARE** most likely in the house. We've been evicted. I Love You.

**-Mom**

You were so confused. You had no idea you had money problems or an "Aunt Lily". You read it again and again, trying to make sense of it. You then flipped it over.

READ ALL CAPS WORDS.

You figured you that meant all the words that were capitalized. You flipped the note back over.

**I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE.**


	8. Chapter 8

You grinned. "She might as well." You laughed a bit at your mother's stupidity, thinking she could intimidate you. "Here Slender." You said as you handed him the note. By his silent expressions, you knew he was surprised.

"Well, I apologize. Would you like to find her, Y/N?" He asked, putting the note back on the coffee table.

You mulled it over and decided against it. "No. If she wants to lie to me, skip town, and assume I'm some kind of animal, she can go **_fuck herself._** And don't worry. I think I've got a place to stay." You maliciously smiled at where you'd think it'd be best to stay.

"Nonsense. You may stay in the west wing of my mansion... I am genuinely sorry for this inconvience. Why do you think she lied to, left, and accused you?" He questioned, putting a cold, pale hand on your shoulder. It felt oddly comforting to have such a terror-inducing person... **_thing_**... try to console you.

"I have no idea. Do you think she knows what you and the others are? Or where the mansion is?"

"Of course not. Your mother wasn't like you. Pardon me. You're not like your mother. Like I've explained, you are radically unique, dear."

You could detect a smile behind his words. It gave you butterflies.

"Thank you, Slendy..." You looked up at the tall man and embraced him.

As the meme states, that's all he ever wanted. You didn't know this. It must be true, though, for he wrapped his arms and other limbs around you tightly. You felt immensely happy to finally have the feeling back. The feeling of being loved, but a paternal love... Fatherly Love. He bent down to kiss your forehead gently and you could make out a faint pair of lips. He picked you up and placed you on his back, leisurely walking out of the door.

"Slender, do you think she hates me?"

"No. Mother always love their children, no matter what they do or how they behave. I'd know, dear."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I **_do_** have a family... and I used to have a mother. I can barely recall her appearance. I do remember her name, it was Lily. Like the flower..."

You noticed his tone wasn't as formal but almost... sad. It made you very uneasy.

"I've always loved the way that flower looked." He said, his voice becoming even more saddening.

"Are you okay? 'Cause I can help... I've dealt with loss before."

He instantly changed his notes to that proper tone again.

"I am well. Do not fret."

This made you wonder what the creepypasta was hiding... concealing behind that expressionless, dead face. His appropriate manner was definitely just an illusion. You felt deep inside how much he wanted to scream, cry, lash out, and torment the world for... for what? You decided you didn't want to find out. Maybe it made sense that you didn't want to, seeing as though he has a lot to hate the world for and vice versa.

You held onto his neck tighter and felt his grip on you grow more secure as well. You sighed. "What about Jeff and Hoodie?"

"They'll learn to get along. We'll have to see where it goes, seeing as though you have no where else to go."

"But I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

"I will make sure no one does."

"Why are they fighting?"

"To be honest, Hoodie has grown very fond of you. Despite my belief of the non-existence of 'love", I dare say he **_has _**fallen in love with you. Rather quickly too. Jeff, however, wants to lie with you as a husband and wife lie together."

"Huh?"

"He wants to make love to you, Y/N."

"WHAT?! That's WEIRD! I'M **_NOT _**INTO THAT!"

"Hoodie wants to get into that." Slenderman said this, chuckling at his degenerate joke.

"Slendy!" You cried out crossly.

He laughed loudly as you two began to walk through the door of the mansion. His laughter, being so contagious, made you laugh as well.

Eyeless Jack looked to see what all the commotion was about. "Hey Guys! Slendy and Y/N are back!"

(sorry ! Such a short update but the next chapter is VERY loooong and awesome, if I doooo say so maiself. :3)


	9. Chapter 9

He yelled up the staircase. His voice echoed through the house and mingled with the noise of several pairs of feet running. Slenderman let you down and walked into the kitchen to make everyone something to eat. Eyeless Jack got up and gave you a big bear hug and ruffled your hair a bit, you grinned. "Jeff told me all about it, Y/N. I'm sorry. Why are back though?" As E.J. questioned you, you saw a familiar face look at you and smile. "Hold on." You ran away from Jack and into the waiting arms of your beloved. Without saying a word, Hoodie carried you up the stairs. Just smiling with old tears of sadness being replaced by new tears of joy. You studied him closely, taking in every aspect of his face... You couldn't believe how one person so beautifully... so undeniably perfect could also be so... so... **demented.** You couldn't image how He felt. Being a slave to a monster, forced to kill innocent people. Or did he want to kill? You mulled it over in your mind, not wanting to believe the worst. He was too kind-hearted to ever want to take a life. "Y/N..." He began as he opened the door to his bedroom and laid you on the bed. "I-I didn't know you'd c-come back. I-I th-thought you were gon-nna be gone for f-forever. I'm so-so glad you're back. B-But why are y-you?" You sat up on the bed, kicked off your chucks, and took off your jacket. Your gray Of Mice & Men t-shirt hugging your curves perfectly along with the shorts you had put on. AGAIN?! How come you always put on mismatched socks, crack head? "My mom. She apparently "knows" what I am... Whatever tha-" "You're gorgeous." You blushed at his comment. "Thank you so much." You grinned at him. He flashed you one back. "Y/N, I'm r-really happy you're h-here... Y-you're great. I have n-never m-met a girl like you... Y-you just...you're perfect. You ac-ccept me. You like me. At least a l-little, I hope. If-f you ever had t-to leave again, I'd go insane... oh, w-well... Even insane-r," He smiled. "If you ever g-got hurt, I'd n-n-nut up on s-someone. Prob-bably myself. 'C-cause it'd b-be my fault for e-even letting you. I can s-swear to you that I'll try m-m-my best to make sure y-you're o-ok and that you have everything you w-want, Y/N. I already kn-know I'm going to Hell. And an an-angel like you needs to go H-home, to Heaven. If you sl-lip up, which I doubt, oh, but if we b-both fall from grace, I-I promise... I'll follow you down." You were at a loss for words. Never had anyone taken the time to say something that breathtaking to you. You looked him deep in those gorgeous green depths. "Hoodie... Oh My God..." You slowly held your hand to his cheek. He pulled you close to where your noses were touching. "I-I... Love you, Y/N." You smashed your lips into his and kissed him intensely. You didn't feel as his arms wrapped around you and held you tightly, you were so engrossed in this moment. You remained entwined long after you two ended the kiss, gazing into each other's eyes, whispering sweet secrets and batting eyelashes. You grinned at him as he kissed the tip of your nose. "It's l-late... B-baby. Do you m-mind if I call you th-that?" He said, holding you even tighter. "No, I don't mind. Hoodie, may I ask you a question?" "A-anything." "Can I sing for you?" "I-if you want. I bet y-you have a beautiful voice to m-match those beautiful E/C eyes." You grinned. Singing had always been such a passion of yours. You took a deep breath. "If I could find assurance to leave you behind I know my better half would fade.  
And all my doubt is a staircase for you  
Opened out of this maze  
The first step is the one you believe in  
The second one might be profound.  
I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm.  
I'll follow you down while we're passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you down." You noticed he blushed as you took a slight breath. "You can have the money and the world  
The angels and the pearls  
Even trademark the color blue  
Just like the tower we never built  
In the shadow of all the guilt  
When the other hand was pointed at you

Yeah the first step is the one you believe in  
And the second one might be profound.  
I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm.  
I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you down... To where forever lies  
Without a doubt I'm on your side  
There's nowhere else that I would rather be  
I'm not about to compromise,  
Give you up to say goodbye  
I'll guide you through the deep  
I'll keep you close to me!  
I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm.  
I'll follow you down while we're passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you...  
If I could find assurance to leave you behind  
I know my better half would fade  
I'll follow you down." You looked at him and grinned. You realized hehad tears in his eyes. "That w-was beautiful, Y/N. I d-didn't know you could s-sing." He hugged you a bit constrictingly and started to give you a million kisses. "That's called 'Follow You Down' by Shinedown. You said you'd follow me down earlier and I knew I wanted to sing it for you." You smiled at him. "It was great. S-sing me another tom-morrow. I'm s-sleepy." He said as he yawned and pulled you close. You kissed his forehead and laid your head on his shoulder. He kissed you softly and picked you up. He walked into your room and laid you down on the bunk bed. "Goodnight Hoodie." "Goodnight Y-Y/N. I Love y-you." You grinned. "Love you too." You yawned and got up as he walked out of the room. You went through the drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and some pajama pants. You grabbed them and walked into the bathroom. You stripped down and ran the water, sitting in the sink to pass the time. After a couple minutes, the water was hot and you slipped into the shower. The warm water felt great on your skin, warming the tissue and melting away all the past worries of the day. You sighed and looked over the shampoo and conditioner bottles, almost all of the pictures Dora or Winx Club figures. You smiled happily. But then it faded. You wondered where Sally might be, you haven't seen her nor heard from here since the day you came here... er... were **_forced _**to come here. You shrugged and figured things were better this way. No mom, dad, teachers, or bullies. You sighed and started to sing a song by NeverShoutNever!, it was Hummingbird. While scrubbing the grossness out of your H/C hair with a strawberry scented Dora shampoo + condition, you heard a weird noise. You thought nothing of it and continued singing and scrubbing. You jumped. The noise was louder and accompanied with the sound of breathing. You peeked out of the sheer shower curtain to find...


	10. Chapter 10

Oh. My. Fucking. God. No... no no no no no no nooooooooooo! UGH!

"Hey Princess." Sneered a nasty little voice that belonged to none other than Jeff.

"GET. OUT. NOW." You said slowly as you gave him the death glare.

"I'd much rather watch you shower... you're so..." He said, biting his lip.

"I'm calling Slendy. SLEEN-" He put a cold hand over your mouth and an even colder blade to your left eye.

"Shut the hell up. Your voice is annoying as shit. Except when you say my name." He grinned devilishly.

You sighed. **_Pervert_**.

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Put clothes on. Or not. Either one. But we're going somewhere and it might be cold." He said.

You noticed he actually sounded concerned but you thought your mind wwas playing tricks on you.

He slowly took his hand off your mouth but moved the knife down to your throat. You knew you couldn't scream or anything.

"I-I don't wanna go." You said. You sounded even more scared than you thought you would. You watched as his cold, black eyes flashed over a hint of blue. Indigo.

"I'd like for you to..." He said softly. But then he noticed himself.

"So get your ass outta the shower and on something so no one thinks we're fucking. Yet." He grinned again.

You watched as little silver streaks lit up the black orbs of his eyes. The silver turned into blue a it reached the whites of his eyes and then as they reappeared near his pupils, they were pure white. You coulnd't quite read what signals were being shown. You wondered... but his harsh voice seperated you from your thoughts.

"I didn't **_stutter. GET OUT." _**He growled.

You felt the blade come closer to your windpipe and stepped out.

"Wow. Your boobs are **_HUGE._**" He snickered.

You covered up all of your lady bizz, trying to conceal yourself from his lust-filled eyes. He gave u a towel and looked away as your dried off and slipped on the t-shirt and pajama pants, managing to do it without feeling self-conscious. He turned around and grabbed you by the wrist, yanking you out of the bathroom and into the room.

"Here." He said as he handed you a slinky black dress.

"What?"

"Put it on." He growled again.

You grabbed the dress and changed.

"Shoes."

He handed you a black pair of what seemed like a cross between house shoes and Sperries.

You slid them on and then was yanked into the hallway and down the spiral staircase.

"Hurry up." He ordered whispering, trying to keep quiet. You tried to keep up but kept tripping.

Eventually, he put you on his back and raced down the stairs and out of the door. He put you down but snatched your wrist again as he sprinted into the woods. The only thought that was running through your mind was

He's gonna kill me.

He slowed down when you reached a clearing.

You gasped.

He had taken you to a lake, adorned with a small white bridge going across it. The night sky and large, off-white full moon shining into the clear depths of the water along with the twinkling little orbs above known as stars looked absolutely breath taking as Jeff guided you towards the white bridge.

"Jeff..." You said airily, "This is gorgeous. How did you know this was here?"

You looked over at him and he was smiling. Not the sexually disturbing smile or the grotesque grin of immaturity, but a smile... a warm, happy smile.

"You like it?" He asked, slightly easing the grip on your wrist.

"It's beautiful."

"Like You."

You gasped. "Oh! Um... thank y-you, Jeff." You gave him a small smile.

He looked at you curiously, admiring the way the black dress complimented your womanly curves and the way it shimmered glossily in the moonlight. The little low cut black slippers made your long legs seem even longer, it made you seem kind of sophisticated.

"You look great in that." He said, looking you dead in the eyes.

You blushed.

"Aww... You are blushing. Heh. Pink-Face." He chuckled.

You shot him a glare.

He grinned like a little kid and stepped closer to you.

"Be a shame if you got...**_ PUSHED IN!" _**He yelled as he shoved you over the railing and made you fall into the icy water. You screamed.

"BITCH!" You snarled at him as he fell onto the bridge, clutching his stomach as he wailed with laughter.

He was laughing so hard he practically rolled off the bridge and into the depths with you.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he fell in, causing the water to splash.

"Retard! Your face broke gravity and it made me fall in!" He said, trying not to smile at you.

"**_MY _**face? How 'bout yours, Snow White?" You, as the kids say, "Lol'd".

"Whatever." He stuck his tongue out at you childishly.

"Go to Hell." You said, chuckling.

"Ever since we met, I've been there. Slut."

"Fag."

"Whore."

"Fugly."

"Fugly?"

"Fuckin' Ugly."

"Bitch."

"Hoe."

"I totally mess up the dirt."

"What you're made of..."

"You're right. But my... heheh... is hard as a rock."

"Ew." You didn't even stop to look back at him as you climbed onto the bank, trying to stay warm.

"Ew?! WHORE!" He yelled as he jumped on you and pulled your hair.

"Get off!" You screeched.

You kept kicking and screaming and pulling at Jeff while he yanked your hair here and there. You finally pushed him off and started running away.

"Wait Y/N!" He called to you as you were at the edge of the clearing.

"WHY!" You yelled, stopping.

He ran towards you and you noticed he had dropped his knife by the lake, the metal glinting in the light. He stopped when he got to you and looked you in the eyes. "Don't go. This was fun. I like hangin' out with you without Hoodie giving me dirty looks and 'the finger'." He said, his (even though forever unblinking) eyes faltering.

"Well... I mean, I don't really trust you. You've threatened to kill me multiple times."

"I'm not good with girls."

You sighed and started to walk away but he grabbed your hand. "Can we walk hand in hand?"

You gave him a funny look.

"Not like boyfriend and girlfriend. Like dumb girls do with their semi-secret lesbian best friend."

"You think I'm lesbian?"

"No, I am."

You grinned and took his hand. You two walked in a type of soothing silence as you got to The Mansion.

"Y/N?"

"What Jeff?"

"I think it was fun hanging out with you. Can we do the same thing tomorrow night?"

You had to think about this. Despite Jeff acting all friendly towards you tonight, he was**_ still_** a psychopathic killer. And that didn't sit right with you.

"I'll think about it."

He nodded and opened the front door for you, letting you step through and then coming in behind you.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you **_did_** get the girl, huh Jeff?" said an annoying little voice.

**_SHIT._**


	11. Chapter 11

"Shut up, BEN. We were out for a walk around **_the lake._**" Jeff sneered.

When Jeff mentioned the lake, BEN shivered slightly and his pupil-less eyes became wide with fear.

"Whatever, **_Jeffrey. _**It isn't like you haven't done this before. Last time it was Eyeless Jack's sister. And you **_Killed _**her. He still isn't over that. Now it's Hoodie's girl! And I think you actually **_like_** this one! But whatever, Jeff. It isn't like someone else wanted, Y/N!" BEN stormed off after his little tantrum, most likely waking the dead.

"God he's so annoying." Jeff groaned as he took your hand and walked upstairs. You had no idea what to do. You knew Jeff was a jerk to Hoodie and apparently to EJ, too. You really just wanted to leave, to go to your room but you had no idea the suave but psychotic Killer was ushering you into his bedroom.

"Here's where all the magic happens." He said, smirking as he pointed to his bed. Everything was pure white, excluding the carpet which was a deep grey.

"You mean sleeping?"

You thought it was actually quite nice but the foul oder of blood, sweat, and some other substances you dared not to think about made the room strange... well, stranger. You walked around, careful not to touch anything for fear that it'll be sticky. As you wandered around, Jeff sat on the bed and took off his shoes and then his shirt. Noticing the sudden movement, you looked back a him. Your eyes widened at the sight. His skin was pale, pale white and looked smooth to the touch. He was flawless. You couldn't help but take note to his abs. You bit your lip.

"Stop drooling, Y/N." Jeff said, grinning at you, his white teeth bared.

"I am not drooling!" You said, quickly whiping your chin with your hand. He motioned for you to come closer.

"I wanna leave, Jeff. "

"B-but you just got here! Why can't we hang out!?" He said, standing up, the anger on his face clear.

"Jeff, please. I'm sleepy."

He smirked, pointing to the bed again. "Go to sleep."

You narrowed your eyes at him. "Whatever."

He shot daggers at you, those black eyes lighting up with silver streaks again. You stepped back, not wanting to get any closer to him. You felt that horrible feeling of fear rise up in your stomach again. You watched in terror as Jeff pulled out a knife... Only, it wasn't there. He had left it. His eyes were pure grey now. He stepped closer to you, his fists clenched, grinding those perfectly white teeth.

"I said... Go To Sleep." He growled. Your bottom lip quivered with every breath you took, which were becoming more and more rapid by the second. You watched him as he slid a lock of H/C behind your ear and stared into your eyes. You kept backing away until you were against the dresser, Jeff right in front of you. You felt his eyes look you up and down, lingering on your waist and chest.

"You look... **_really_** good in that dress, Princess." He said airily. You were shaking so bad you knocked over a framed picture of Jeff and some other boy. You kept your eyes on Jeff, careful not to let your guard down. It struck you harder than ever that you were in a house of killers and now... in the bedroom with one, breathing down your neck as he whispered a dirty secret into your ear. Your breath caught in your throat and so did your heart as he gently bit your ear lobe, his hands on your waist as he nipped it. You closed your eyes, only for the fraction of a second, but when you reopened them, you saw soft, cold lips about to touch yours. At first, you were shocked but immediately caught yourself and pushed Jeff away, causing him to fall backwards. You ran out of his room and into yours. You slammed and locked the door, noticing you woke up Sally. "Y/N? Why are up so late?" She asked you sleepily.

"Just out for a walk, darling... Just out for a walk..."


	12. Author's Note

I am so sorry it has then me forever to update! What with school ending and vacations, I haven't had the time! I'll try to update regularly, maybe every 2-3 days? But shout out to all the peeps who like this! I Love You Guys and I Love Your Reviews! Ugh... You give me a reason to continue! You guys are perfect!Almost as perfect as Hoodie's green eyes! *Dies* Ugh! I really appreciate everything. Be prepared, sweet BAY-BAYS! There's so much coming! I love you! *Mwah!*

oh, and any ideas on A NEW STORY?! Just whatever you wanna see a fanfic about, post it in your reviews and I'll see if I Like It! Okie? Thanks Lovelies. You're amazing.

*There's an inspiration for Hoodie and most of these character-pastas... :) See what I did there? :3

ANYWAYS! LOVE YOU ALL ! 3 3 3

=^.^= Mrow!

~EJ


	13. Chapter 12

Climbing onto the bottom bunk, you laid your head back on the soft pillow. You wondered if you should tell Hoodie what happened between you and Jeff... You scoffed. There's nothing between you and Jeff. Jeff was just an obnoxious jerk who wanted what he couldn't have. Then you thought about how he held you against the dresser and nibbled your ear. The thought sent shivers down your spine and you bit your lip, thinking about how... **_dangerous_** he is... The thought got you really excited, excited enough to go back to Jeff's room and let him continue. You snapped out of it. This is wrong. You **_don't _**like Jeff. He's rude and mean and lazy and... and he hurt Hoodie and EJ. You sighed and tried to sleep off the feelings.

You groaned. It's been two hours and you **_still _**haven't fell asleep. You kept hearing weird noises and it was freaking you out. You decided to look out the window and see what was causing the commotion. You saw someone off in the distance... You tilted your head to the side and started to wonder who it could be. You kept watching the figure and it seemed to be coming closer. You couldn't make out any distinguishable features, it was still very far away. You thought your mind was just playing tricks on you so you went back to the bed and sat there, thinking about what your Life had become.

**Who am I now...? What have I become? Why do I feel so... empty? Why do I want to hurt people?**

_~Because you're a killer, love.~_

No I'm not... I just... I like watching a person's life drain away because of something I did.

_~Its okay, love. There are people like you... Jeff, Jack, Hoodie and Masky, Slendy... It's okay... You're accepted here... You're loved.~_

The conversation you had with yourself did something to you... but you couldn't quite figure it out. Then, you noticed a shadow being cast into the window. You tensed up and went to see what it was. You screamed.

Someone was staring right back at you. Before you could even turn around, the glass shattered in front of you as the person jumped through it. The what you assumed was a man tackled you and held a knife high into the air, the metal shining in the light. He brought it down but stopped when the lights flicked on and someone screamed "HEY!" You hit the guy in the face while he was distracted and made he fall off of you. You got up and stood back to see who had officially saved your life. It was Jeff. Your eyes widened as the guy stood stock still and gazed at Jeff, Jeff did the same.

You saw Sally sitting on the bed, clutching her teddy bear. You turned around slowly and got up there to hold her.

"Shh... It's ok, Sally. No one can hurt you.." You whispered to her as she held on tightly to you.

"How... how did you see the mansion?" Jeff asked the guy.

"It doesn't matter, **_Jeffrey_**. All that matters right now is that I'm here." The boy said.

"You need to leave. The other pastas will kill you."

"I'll kill them 1st. And you."

"Please... Leave. You can't be here. I don't want you to die..."

You saw Jeff's unblinking eyes well with tears.

"Not tonight, Jeff... Tonight, Little Baby Liu will **_finally_** rid the world of you **_sick fucks._**" The boy said as he lunged at Jeff, knife held high. You screamed as Jeff grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him down on the ground. Jeff pinned Liu's wrists down to the floor as he spoke.

"Liu, stoppit! Go home! Don't come back! Dont **_ever _**show your face here again! You're gonna get yourself killed! NOW GO!" Jeff yelled as tears rolled down his face. Liu struggled to get up but Jeff held him down tightly.

"Alright, Jeffrey. I'll go home. But don't expect me to come back... at least not alone next time. Get the human girl outta here. She shouldn't have to be subjected to your existence." Liu spat. Jeff got off of him and watched Liu as he hopped out of the broken window and walked into the forest. Jeff turned to you, his bottom lip trembling.

"Y/N?"

"Yes Jeff?" It took you a moment to form the words but you did... Thankfully.

"Do you know that picture you knocked over in my room?"

"Y-yes..."

"The boy in that picture was my brother. And my brother is... My brother is Liu."


	14. Chapter 13

Your jaw dropped. "Jeff..." As you said the last letter, Hoodie, Masky, EJ, LJ, Slendy and BEN all came in. You noticed Sally had drifted off to sleep in your arms.

"Y/N, what happened? Why is the window broken?" Masky asked you, Hoodie clingling closely to his side. You looked at Jeff and saw he was looking at you. As Jeff explained, you took the time to watch Hoodie a bit. He seemed like he was horrified, even though he didn't experience the events of tonight first hand. You kept watching everyone's expression change to worried, to anxious, to hating, and then to kind of scared. But Hoodie... nothing changed. He seemed as if he had no regard for what was happening or what was going to happen... What was going to happen?

(Liu's...)

You saw it?! You did!? AND YOU DIDN'T GET RID OF A SINGLE ONE OF THEM?!" The man bellowed from behind the counter.

"I-I'm sorry. This girl caught me off guard... I had no idea they had a human living with them, she scared me. I'm sorry, Mr. Macht. But I have leads. Do you remember when Jeff and I were little and I gave him that photo of us? I have a locating chip and a camera in the eyes of myself in the picture. I know exactly where they are and I know how to see the mansion." Liu said, grinning widely.

"Well don't stand there grinning at me, Woods! Tell me!"

"All we need... is a little bit of CreepyPasta blood but in order to bring the whole troupe, we'll need **_a lot_**... It took me almost four months to get enough for me to see it. We'll have to get it another way... And I may have an idea..."

(End of Liu's...)

"How did he see the mansion, Jeff?" Eyeless Jack asked, fear lacing his words.

"I have no idea... but they're out to kill us, I know. Didn't you hear about Clockwork? She's dead. And I know Liu had something to do with it. On his knife was some type of symbol with Angel Wings. Clockwork had that symbol slit into her chest..." Jeff explained. You listened as they talked about relocating and finding out ways to make sure **_no one _**sees the mansion. Your heart started to ache for the Clockwork girl... You couldn't believe Jeff's own brother killed her. Things were starting to get **_very _**serious.

"I'll speak with Splendor and Trender about staying with them. Why don't we all have a..." Slenderman explained, noticing Sally had awaken, "A **_slumber party_** in the living room?" Sally smiled and asked if she could sleep beside Eyeless Jack and you. You looked down at her and kissed her forehead, thinking: **Maybe I finally ****_do_**** have a little sibling... a sister this time.**

Slendy practically herded everyone but Jeff into the living room with blankets and pillows. Of course you put yours laying horizontally under Sally's while Jack layed his beside her. You smiled when Hoodie put his next you. After everyone was settled in, Slendy put on PG movie about penguins. You remembered watching it when you were her age, fond memories running through your mind. Around 20 minutes into the movie, you overheard Jeff and Slendy talking in the kitchen. You only heard small tidbits here and there but you knew they were talking about Liu. You wondered why Liu wanted to kill all the creepypastas but then you realized that they were, again, murderers. Although, you hadn't noticed anyone being gone long enough to kill someone...

"Y/N?" Hoodie whispered. You turned and looked at him. His mask was off and he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers, his broad shoudlers finally being seen. You smiled. "Yes?"

"Are y-you ok? Liu didn't hurt you, d-did he?" He asked, worriedly. Again, you smiled. "I'm fine, Hoodie... Are you alright? You seem a little stressed."

"I-I am... I wish I could j-just keep you safe... b-but all I do is hurt p-people..." He said sadly. He sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. You turned over to where you were facing him, leaned in, and kissed his nose. "Nonsense... You've only brought me happiness since I've got here." You said sweetly.

"R-really? I-I thought you and Jeff had something go-going on..." He said sadly.

"Of course not. Jeff's a jerk and obnoxious. You're... you're amazing, Hoodie."

The sweet, green-eyed angel flashed you that gorgeous smile of his and kissed you softly. His eyes were such a pale green, almost sea foam colored. You couldn't help but smile through the kiss, causing him to giggle. You honestly felt happy again. Never had you felt so loved and close to a group of people. Everyone was like your brother, Slendy was like your dad, and Hoodie... Hoodie brought a new light into your life. A feeling of great joy overwhelmed you.

"Thank you, Y/N... I-I think we might be g-going kinda fast but I don't m-mind... I really do l-love you." He explained, looking into your eyes thoughtfully.

"I speak only the truth. Hoodie? Is that your real name? You don't have to tell me-"

"My r-real name is Brian..."

You smiled. "I love you too, Brian."

He grinned at you. "Y/N... W-will you promise to always love m-me?"

You had to think for a moment. Yes, you've had the occasional boyfriend but none of them ever made you promise to love them always. You wanted to think about what Hoo-, Brian, could do to make you stop. You came to the assumption that he could never do anything to hurt you. He never would. You could feel it deep down in the darkest recesses of your heart that Brian would never hurt you. You extended your pinky finger towards him.

"I promise, Brian. I pinky promise."


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning, you awoke to the sound of BEN screaming. You sat up immediately, looking around and found that Jeff was chasing him and yelling some very profound obscenities. You notied that all the others were sitting up too, laughing at the ridiculous spectacle as the pair ran around the house and into things. You wondered where Slenderman was.

**Y'know... Slendy's kinda like everyone's dad. He is always there with advice, making sure no one is freaking murdered by someone else, keeping the house clean... And I swear I saw him in a light blue bathrobe and facial cleanser the other night while EJ, Sally, and I were watching that movie.**

You thought. Hoodie noticed you were up and kissed your cheek, wishing you a good morning.

"How'd you s-sleep?" He asked, placing his hand on yours.

"Fine, I guess. I'm still worried about what Liu meant when he said he wouldn't come back alone... By the way, where's Da-Slender?"

"He's at S-Splendorman's and Trenderman's trying to f-f-figure out where He can keep the young-ger and weaker pastas while He deals with all of th-this. I m-might not see you for a while..." He said, his tone starting to soften.

You noticed the noise died down and that EJ was going to make breakfast for everyone. You sighed, **_disaster waiting to happen._** "Why not, Brian?"

"C-call me Hoodie. And I c-can't tell you. His orders. I'm s-sorry, Y/N. Why don't we g-go get breakfast?" He offered, smiling at you that gorgeous little smile. You grinned and agreed with him, walking into the kitchen.

You sat beside Hoodie and Sally, eyeing Jeff as he nervously picked at his pancakes. You felt so much sadness in your heart for him; his own brother wanting to kill him and all his friends. But you realized Liu was doing good... The pastas are a threat and you knew that but... if they are, how come you're still alive and well? How come you've made great friendships and created such strong bonds with the people here? How come you fell in love? You instantly looked over at Hoodie as he held a pancake high over his face, trying to eat it without getting syrup everywhere. You smiled, **_idiot._** He saw you looking at him and grinned, but the cute smile formed an "O" as a drop of the sticky syrup fell into his nose. He made himself go cross-eyed to look at it and, again, you couldn't help but smile.

You could barely touch your pancakes. Too many things were on your mind... Your sympathy for Jeff, your little affair with Jeff, your love for Hoodie, your safety, and where your mom might be. You decided you didn't really care anymore. After all you two had been through, she abandoned you and you were glad you haven't heard from her since. Well... you haven't heard from anyone at all recently; BEN threw your phone down the stairs and your poor baby shattered.

"Y/N! Pass the blueberries!"

Speak of the Devil. You smirked and flicked a blueberry at BEN's head.

"HEY! EJ! She threw a blueberry at me!" The little brat whined. You narrowed your eyes at him.

"Y/N, don't flick blueberries. BEN, don't be a tattle-tale. MASKY! DON'T PUT THAT IN HIS HAIR!" EJ screamed as Masky held a bottle of maple syrup over BEN's head. BEN immediately turned around and hit Masky in the stomach. Masky tackled him from the chair and it basically turned into a brawl at the breakfast table.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! STOPPIT! SLENDER PUT ME IN CHARGE WHILE HE'S GONE AND YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BEHAVE OR SO HELP ME ZALGO, I WILL MAKE SMILE DOG **_RIP THEM OFF!" _**EJ bellowed at the two boys. Almost instantly, the demented canine came into the room and started to beg EJ for table scraps. And the boys stopped when they saw him devour a pancake whole.

Masky groaned and went to sit on the other side of Hoodie again, BEN stayed beside Sally and Jeff and they glared at each other.

**_~Knock, Knock, Knock~_**

Everyone sat in silence when those three wraps came to the door. Eyeless Jack stood up and left us all there, waiting. Sally and BEN went to peak their heads around the corner of the dining room archway. Then, a very tall man wearing a black and rainbow polka-dotted suit came in through the doorway. You had the overwhelming urge to laugh and smile and you assumed everyone else did, their lips turning up in girns.

"Hi boys and girls!" The man said cheerfully. All the pastas waved and greeted him warmly. The happy man turned to you and grinned. He walked over and hugged you tightly.

"You must be Y/N! It's so nice to meet you! Baby Slendy's told me all about you! Oh, and aren't you gorgeous!?" He said kindly. You blushed and wondered... **_Baby Slendy?_**

Then, Slenderman came in and everyone quieted down. Sally ran up to him and hugged his legs. "Hello, Sally. I see everyone has made Splendor feel welcome."

"Yes indeed, Slendy! Oh, I wish I could come over more often!" He said, grinning from ear to ear and blush painting his cheeks lightly. You heard Slender mumble something and you realized the gleeful Splendorman was the older brother of Slender. You giggled. How ridiculous.

During you train of thought, and interrupting it, another man walked in. He had an air of... arrogance to him. He was dressed rather fashionably as well.

"Jeffy you should **_really_** let me handle your wardrobe. All black and white isn't **_in _**anymore." The man said, fixing his glasses. Why does he need those anyway? No eyes... duh. You saw Jeff scowl at the man and smiled. He **_did _**seem **_very_** pompous.

"Pastas... and Y/n, meet Splendorman and Trender. My brothers... unfortunately..." Slenderman mumled. Unbelievably, he cocked his hip to one side and crossed his arms like a huffy teenage girl.

"Yes! All of you are going to stay with Trendy and I for a while! Oh, we'll have loads of fun! We'll play board games and hide and seek and dress up and host tea parties, it'll be marvelous! Dare I say, Splendorific!" Splendy mused happily, the already glowing pink blush on his cheeks brightening. Almost everyone broke into a horrible pitched chorus of yeahs, woos, yays, and for reals. You found yourself shouting "All right!" Despite the fact that none of what he listed sounded appealing.

"Yes... Go get your things everyone. BEN, only two video games-"

"What?!"

"**_TWO._**"

"WHY!?"

"I said so. Go get your things, **_now._**"

Again, your viewed Slendy as a father. You watched as everyone got up to pack things. Hoodie grabbed your hand and led you upstairs, the thin red line turning up.

"Pack, Y/N. W-we're staying with them f-for a good while. Okie-dokie?" He said cheerfully.

"In order to pack my things I need to be in **_my_** room, sweetheart."

You watched him think for a moment. "Oh yeah. G-go ahead."

You sighed happily and went to your room. You opened the door and saw Sally talking to her Teddy Bear... You grinned and began packing too.

After spending at least 30 minutes wrestling with a draw string bag, you had the stuff you wanted packed. You walked out of the door with Sally, hand in hand.

"Y/N? Will you play with me when we get to Uncle Splendorman and Uncle Trenderman's house? I want to play with you and Hoodie for a moment."

"Of course, Sally." You said smiling.

As you walked out of the house, Hoodie came and walked beside you, his arm around your waist.

"Alrighty, pastas. Hold onto Splendor's tendrils." Slendy said as everyone gathered outside. All the pastas grabbed a part of Splendorman's body and held on tightly, smiling. You grabbed his hand and heard him say "Brace yourselves, lovelies!" You felt like you were falling as he teleported you there. Your eyes were open but all you could see was blackness and all your could feel were (what felt like) a million ants crawling all over you. You started to spazz out. Then, everything stopped. You were at yet another mansion but it was more modern and colorful.

All the pastas took of inside, leaving you and Hoodie and Sally alone.

"Come on Y/N and Hoodie," Sally said tugging at your hand. "I'll take you to my room here." The little girl led you two into the very rogue and very eye-catching house, up the staircase and into a small, room all the at the last level in the house. It was light pink and white, toys strown all over the place.

"Can we play dollies?" She asked, looking up at Hoodie and you. Her forest green eyes shining at the both of you innocently.

"Of course, S-Sally. We'd l-l-love to." Hoodie said, sitting down to play with Sally. You sat down beside him and watched as Sally gave you a doll that looked surprisingly like yourself. Same H/C hair, same E/C eyes, same looking build amd everything. She gave Hoodie a doll that looked like him and it even had a detachable mask. As you three played with your dolls, you felt a certain bond growing between you and Hoodie. It made you want to hug and kiss him again, to hold him tightly and never let go.

"Y/N?" Sally said softly, derailing your train of thought.

"Yes?"

"You and Hoodie remind me of Mommy and Daddy..."

Her sentence caught both of you off guard. You looked at Hoodie but he was already looking at you, smiling. You gave him a smile back as he wrapped his arms around you in that certain way only boys can do. He kissed your forehead.

"We do, Sally?" He asked her.

"Yeah! You do! And I can be your baby!" She exclaimed, plopping down in between the two of you.

"Of course, Sally. You can be 'baby'..." Hoodie cooed. He kissed Sally's cheek and looked back into your e/c eyes...

He whispered, "I love you."

You grinned and held onto him tighter, cuddling with him and caressing Sally's arm with your other hand, loving.

"Y/N? Hoodie?" I love you guys."

You both chuckled. "We love you too."

During the heart-felt cuddle fest, a loud, blunt banging noise was heard downstairs. All was silent. Then another loud band was heard. You covered Sally's ears and heard a low, insane laughter coming from downstairs. Then an equally low, but even more insane voice was heard, shouting

"I told you, **_Jeffrey..._**"


	16. (Author's Note 2)

I'm sorry I haven't updated lately.. I've been a bit down. I'll update as soon as I can. I hate to leave anyone hanging. I will update soon. Promise. Pinky Promise. I hope you all like it. I have tried EXTREMELY hard to make sure everything is spelled and punctuated correctly. Ugh, I could go for some candy and a can of Pepsi. Anyone with me? No one? Really? WELL SCREW YOU TOO, MEANIE! I'm kidding. I'm sorry... NO! Don't cry! I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU! Yes. I LOVE YOU. Go back to your lemons and strawberries or whatever. I don't have time for you, Jennifer. I'm sorry. I have no idea what I'm doing. Love. You. Guys. A LOTTLE. It's like a little but a lot. I Love You. Again.

~EJ

P.S. I need ideas for my Ticci-Toby story "Don' Scream"... Help meh.


End file.
